violet_evergardenfandomcom-20200223-history
Sincerely
Sincerely is the opening theme song of the Violet Evergarden anime series, sung and performed by TRUE (Miho Karasawa) and the 12th single released by her. It was released on January 31st, 2018 under Lantis. Track Listing Normal Edition: #Sincerely # (by TRUE) # (by TRUE and Chihara Minori) Anime Edition: #Sincerely #Hōei Sekai #Sincerely (off-vocal) #Hōei Sekai (off-vocal) Lyrics TV Version Romaji= Shiranai kotoba wo oboete yuku tabi Omokage no naka te wo nobasu no Dakedo hitori de wa wakaranai kotoba mo Aru no kamo shirenai Sayonara wa nigakute Aishiteru wa tooi nioi ga shita Tatoe you no nai kono omoi wa Totemo kowakute dakedo totemo itooshikute Watashi nande naiteirun darou Kokoro ni nante kotaetara ii? Kotoba wa itsudemo kataru demo nakute Soko ni aru bakari tsunoru bakari Watashi wa anata ni aitaku naru |-| Kanji= 知らない言葉を　覚えていくたび おもかげのなか　手を伸ばすの だけど一人では　分からない言葉も あるのかもしれない さよならは　苦くて アイシテルは　遠いにおいがした 例えようのない　この想いは とても怖くて　だけど　とても愛おしくて わたし　なんで　泣いているんだろう 心になんて　答えたらいい？ 言葉はいつでも　語るでもなくて そこにあるばかり　つのるばかり わたしは　あなたに　会いたくなる |-| English= Each time I learn words I didn't know I reach my hands into traces of the past But there may also be words That I can't understand on my own Goodbyes are bitter, And "I love you"s carried a distant scent These incomparable feelings Are terrifying, but are also terribly precious Why am I crying? What should I answer my heart? Words don't have to always be spoken, Just by being there, they will only grow stronger And it makes me long for you more Full Version Romaji= Shiranai kotoba wo oboete yuku tabi Omokage no naka te wo nobasu no Dakedo hitori de wa wakaranai kotoba mo Aru no kamo shirenai Sayonara wa nigakute Aishiteru wa tooi nioi ga shita Tatoe you no nai kono omoi wa Totemo kowakute dakedo totemo itooshikute Watashi nande naiteirun darou Kokoro ni nante kotaetara ii? Kotoba wa itsudemo kataru demo nakute Soko ni aru bakari tsunoru bakari Watashi wa anata ni aitaku naru Kirei na kotoba wo oboete iku tabi Jibun no koto ga iya ni narisou Dakedo se wo mukecha ikenai kotoba mo Aru no kamo shirenai Kanashimi wa tsumetaku Arigatou wa nukumori ni irozuku Katachi no nai mono fureru tabi ni Anata no koe ga mune no oku de hibiiteiru no Kakikakete wa yameta Atesaki no nai tegami wa Kaze ni yureru Todoketai hito no machi made Hajimari no owari wo tsutaeru tame ni Ikiru koto yamenai koto Anata ni kyou wo hokoreru you ni Watashi nande naiteirun darou Kokoro ni nante kotaetara ii? Kotoba wa itsudemo kataru demo nakute Soko ni aru bakari tsunoru bakari Watashi wa anata ni aitakunaru yo |-| Kanji= 知らない言葉を　覚えていくたび おもかげのなか　手を伸ばすの だけど一人では　分からない言葉も あるのかもしれない さよならは　苦くて アイシテルは　遠いにおいがした 例えようのない　この想いは とても怖くて　だけど　とても愛おしくて わたし　なんで　泣いているんだろう 心になんて　答えたらいい？ 言葉はいつでも　語るでもなくて そこにあるばかり　つのるばかり わたしは　あなたに　会いたくなる きれいな言葉を　覚えていくたび 自分のことが　嫌になりそう だけど背を向けちゃ　いけない言葉も あるのかもしれない かなしみは　冷たく ありがとうは　ぬくもりに色づく 形のないもの　触れるたびに あなたの声が　胸のおくで　響いているの 書きかけてはやめた あて先のない手紙は 風に揺れる 届けたい人の街まで 始まりの　終わりを　伝えるために 生きること　やめないこと あなたに　今日を　誇れるように わたし　なんで　泣いているんだろう 心になんて　答えたらいい？ 言葉はいつでも　語るでもなくて そこにあるばかり　つのるばかり わたしは　あなたに　会いたくなるよ |-| English= Each time I learn words I didn't know I reach my hands into traces of the past But there may also be words That I can't understand on my own Goodbyes are bitter, And "I love you"s carried a distant scent These incomparable feelings Are terrifying, but are also terribly precious Why am I crying? What should I answer my heart? Words don't have to always be spoken, Just by being there, they will only grow stronger And it makes me long for you more Each time I learn more beautiful phrases, It feels like I've come to dislike myself more But there may also be phrases That I can't pretend not to know Sadness is cold, And "Thank you"s are colored with warmth Each time I come into contact with something intangible Your voice resonates deep within my heart I've stopped writing Unfinished letters And the unaddressed letters flutter in the breeze Towards the town of who I want them to reach To tell of the end of the beginning I will not give up on living So I can show you how proud I am of myself today Why am I crying? What should I answer my heart? Words don't have to always be spoken, Just by being there, they will only grow stronger And it makes me long for you more Characters *Violet Evergarden Promotional Video TRUE「Sincerely」 MV Short Size 『ヴァイオレット・エヴァーガーデン』OP主題歌 "violet-evergarden" Opning Theme「Sincerely」|TV-Size Version TRUE「Sincerely」 MV Full Size 『ヴァイオレット・エヴァーガーデン』OP主題歌 "violet-evergarden" Opning Theme「Sincerely」|Full Version References Navigation Category:Music Category:Anime